Kristal, the ice wolf Jinchuriki
by ThiliaCat
Summary: Unknow to Kristal, she holds a newly discovered wolf demon.Her Kikkei Genkai is Ice Release. Her clan left her in Anko's care to keep her safe. Might be SasukeXoc or NarutoXoc i dont know. T for the language Forgive the grammar and spelling. ON HOLD DUE TO WRITER BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** **Kristal Hikari**

**Age: 12, 18 in later chapters when shippuden**

**Hair: Long red, it goes a couple of inches pass her waist**

**Eyes: silver with golden rings around them**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Complexion: Lightly Tan**

**Outfit: wears a gray tank top with fishnet underneath and fingerless gloves and** **tight dark blue pants with regular gray ankle boots.**

**More info: She is the host of a wolf demon. She has a cat, Sapphire. Her Kikkei Genkai is Ice Release.**

**Start the story:**

Iruka came into the class room and yelled, "Everyone sit down and be quiet! I am going to call out the Genin teams. Remember there was an odd number of graduates this year so there is going to be a team of four!" "Team 1..."

~10 Minutes Later~

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto picked his head up paying attention to his group. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura looked like she was going to cry. Naruto looked extremely happy. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura jumped up and screamed in joy and Naruto looked angry, Sasuke looked indifferent. "Why does Sasuke have to be on-?" Iruka interrupted him "Hold on Naruto! There is one more person in your group!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked confused "Who?" They said together

"Kristal Hikari" Iruka called. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at me, Sakura sending me daggers a sign saying 'Stay away from Sasuke.'

'_Oh god I'm on a team with a stuck up fan girl, a best friend, and Sasuke. Along with the fact that they don't get along. Great this team won't last… we'll kill each other._' I mused in my head.

"Alright that's all I guess. Good luck guys and girls." He walked out leaving us to meet our Sensei.

**~Few minutes later~**

"Where is he, damn it?" Naruto groaned, sticking his head out the door for the umpteenth time.

"NARUTO SIT DOWN BEFORE I TIE YOUR ASS UP! DAMN!"I yelled. He had such a stupid grin and was setting up such a stupid trap then looked at me and said

"Try it. I bet I can take you down."

"Fine" just when I got through tying up Naruto the door slid open and the eraser dropped on to our sensei's head.

"Hmm my first thought is 'I hate you'. Follow me to the roof, oh and untie him please."

"Fine whatever sensei…" I muttered a few unintelligible, colorful words under my breath.

"I heard that." He popped out after that, only to meet me on the roof.

"Hmm… skilled little girl. Okay let's introduce ourselves let's start with the blond."

"You tell us first."

"Fine my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no need to tell you my likes and dislikes or my dreams for the future. I have lots of hobbies."

"He basically only told us his name…"

**~Few minutes later~**

"My name is Kristal Hikari and this is Sapphire." I motioned to the black and white cat setting on my shoulder, "My likes are training. My dislikes… well there are a lot of those. My hobbies are training and learning new Jutsus. My dream for the future is to be the most feared female ANBU black ops captain in the five elemental nations."

"Oh cute, Well tomorrow we start training as a team. Oh it might be best if you skip breakfast that day."

"It won't be cute if she bites you, trust me."

"Why do we have to skip breakfast?"

"If I tell you won't come." Naruto begged and surprisingly it worked,

"Okay I'll tell. Only 10 out of the all the students that graduated will become Genin. The training test has 60% chance of failure."

"WHAT! Then why graduate in the first place?" Naruto yells freaking out.

"To select those who have a chance to be Genin. Anko told me that much."

"Oh then I'm definitely going to pass this." Naruto calms down and regains his cocky attitude.

"Survival is what it is on, but I'm your opponent this time. The details are on this paper don't be late." He passed out the sheet and walked off.

"Well see you guys tomorrow I'm going to go train." '_And if at all get some info from Anko._' "Come on, let's go home." Sapphire fallowed behind dragging Naruto's head band, "Put it back."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up an hour before I'm supposed to show up for the training test. I dress quickly in my usual appearance, but pulled my hair up out of my face, and run down stairs to see a note on Anko's bedroom door. I grabbed it and went in to grab my sword. I strapped it on my back.

'Dear, Kris  
I was sent on an A-ranked mission with my partner. Make sure to grab what you need. Don't forget your weapon and keys. Sorry, I'll see ya soon.  
Love,  
Anko'

I went to the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast.  
"Hmm should I eat a small breakfast or not? I would be going against sensei's orders. But if I'm focused on hunger I might cost the team there Genin stat. Oh well sensei won't find out."

I went to the training ground to see Sasuke, Sakura, and the knuckle head Naruto. "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well Kakashi Sensei isn't here ether."

~Ten minutes later~

Kakashi finally showed, "Good morning. Well let's start shall we. You have to get one of these bells. Those who don't get one will get tied to a stump and won't get lunch. You can use Jutsu, kunai, shuriken, and of course animals if you can handle them."

I smirked, 'this will be too easy' "So basically you want us to try and kill you to get a bell."

"Yeah to put it in a nut shell I guess."

"You couldn't dodge an eraser and you want us to come at you with the intent to kill. You're a walking corpse then." Naruto was laughing like a maniac

"The one who is the weakest is the one who barks the loudest, Mr. Dead last." Kakashi said to the Naruto, "Now start when-"

Naruto took a Kunai out of his holder and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi disappeared behind Naruto and had a Kunai to his neck. I snapped into motion and had my sword against Kakashi's neck. My wolves had his leg and arm to where he couldn't move, "Don't mess with my teammates Kakashi."  
I press the blade a little making a little bit of blood to come out. Everyone, but Kakashi and I, gasped Kakashi chuckled "I'm beginning to like you guys." He let go of Naruto "Ready? Go!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and I jumped into the woods to hide. I masked my Chakra to the nature around me,'now i wait...'

Naruto on the other hand stayed in front of Kakashi demanding a one on one fight. I sighed, Kakashi then commented how weird Naruto was compared to us, and Naruto shouted how weird Kakashi's hair was, 'oh so true'

I snickered, Naruto ran at Kakashi and stopped when Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch "First Ninja technique: Jujitsu Kakashi then took out his hand from his weapon pouch with an orange book in his hand. He then opened it and started reading. 'Does he think were that weak, that bastard!' I growled.

I smirked. Naruto then began throwing punches and kicks wildly in his fit of rage, 'Same temper as me.'

Kakashi teleported behind Naruto and did a tiger sign. I tensed up ready to help him but was a bit to late I saw Naruto shoot through the air holding his butt. 'I don't even want to know.'  
I then saw two shuriken coming fast from the water, but Kakashi caught them with ease and throw them back. Naruto crawled out of the water.

"GO NOW!"Sapphire shot out of the bush and jumped on Kakashi's back and bit his shoulder growling . I grabbed Naruto's jacket and ran at top speed towards the trees. I threw an expolsive tag in the middle of the fild.

Sapphira fallowed me as soon as I threw it.  
BOOOM!

"Kristal! That was way over kill!" Naruto yelled. I put my hand over his mouth.

"No that was looking out for a teammate and look he lived." Just then the bell rang I sighed and we walked back to the post.

"Uh-oh, stomachs growling, that's too bad." Kakashi said "Oh and by the way about this exercise: Well I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy."

Naruto sighed in relief

"What, I passed, all I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" said Sakura

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto and Sakura cheered. I smiled "Could've gone worse."

"That means all four of us. All four of us..." Naruto said happily

"Yes." said Kakashi, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the three of you will be dropped from the program. Permanently"

My heart froze mid-beat. 'They won't ever be ninja, and what about me?'

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja!" Naruto wailed "You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the academy, you can't just change your mind and do that! And what about Kristal! She's still a ninja, Right!"

"Kristal thinks like a ninja, you three don't. You three think like little kids, like brats." Kakashi said. Sasuke lunged at Kakashi, but he was just pinned down.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi said

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" screamed Sakura

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think it's a game, huh." said Kakashi, he was getting angry. "Why do you think we put you on squads, did you ever consider that question for a moment?"

"I-I don't know what you mean!" protested Sakura

"You never realized what this exercise is all about." said Kakashi

"What it's about?" asked Naruto

"But that's- I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning." Sakura said

"Use your head. Four people on a squad. Why did you think we would do that?" Kakashi asked

They all had blank stares; I couldn't take it anymore "Teamwork!" I answered.

"Finally," Kakashi sighed

"Just working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked

"That's what I mean." Kakashi said

"But you set it up with four people and only three bells, that would mean that if we gotten them, it would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura said

"Exactly," said Kakashi "I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. New Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your minds. Kristal constantly offered you assistance, yet you turned her down, she even carried all three of you through the exercise, if not for her Naruto would be in the hospital. All you had to do was ask for her help and you would have had a bell instantly, isn't that right, Kristal?

"No." I admitted"If they'd asked for my help, I would have organized an attack on you. I wanted to see how we would all fair as a team against a Jounin, I would have also gotten a feel of their fighting style so that I could create more accurate strategies for future worse-case scenarios, and then I would have given the three of them bells."

"That's how a shinobi should think." Kakashi said "Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke even after he was gone, and when Naruto was in trouble you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own. Everything. And you Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless, arrogant. Missions are carried out in squads, of course individual skills are needed, but teamwork is the most important. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure, and death." he pulled a knife and put it to Sasuke's neck. "For example, Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." Sakura gasped and looked between the two in pure shock Kakashi put the knife away and sighed," That's what happens on a mission."

"Oh boy. That was really scary." Sakura said

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice, and someone ends up dead." Kakashi said "On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi walked to the memorial stone. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja, who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it, that's it, that's it!" shouted Naruto "Now I know! I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live for nothing and die like a dog! I'm gonna be a hero! A hero!"

" Naruto!" I snapped "Those are the name of people who are K.I.A."

" K.I.A?"

"It means: Killed in action." I explained "They all lost their lives for the sake of the Leaf."

"What?" Naruto said, his face fell.

"This is a memorial stone." Kakashi said "The names of my closest friends are written on here. Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll each have three hours to get a bell. Kristal, the bells please?" I tossed the bells to him and he caught them, "And this time don't help them. Eat lunch to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any, it's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone feeds Naruto they will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them, got it?" he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

A few minutes into lunch Naruto's stomach growled. Sasuke sighed "Here" he said holding out his food.

"No Sasuke, we can't you herd what Kakashi sensei said." Sakura said

"Kakashi's gone, and we need to get those bells as a team, if he's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective." Sasuke said "That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission."

Sakura held out her food too. "Here"

"Hold it guys." I said, they all looked at me "You guys eat your food Naruto can have mine. I ate breakfast, so I'm not as fatigued as you guys." I said smiling slyly

"You ate breakfast!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah, puking's no big deal for me, so I ate today." I picked up Kunai and cut Naruto of the stump. "Go ahead." I said smiling handing my lunch to him.

"But Kristal, you'll pass regardless. You don't need to risk failing for Me." Naruto said

"Please, you guys are my team mates now. So I'll protect you. All of you." I said smiling

"But you said you didn't like us." Sakura said

"I like Naruto, just not you two, Sasuke you can be jerk and Sakura's an annoying fan girl. But alas you're my comrades now." I said, I shoved the food into Naruto's Hands and just like that Kakashi appeared.

"YOU!" he yelled. The three of them screamed. I just sat there unfazed, living with Anko dose that to a person.

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." he did some hand signed and summoned a storm. "Any last words?"

"But you said..." yelled Naruto not finishing the sentence

"Yes?"

"You said there are four of us and that's why, the three of them-" Naruto's voice faltered again.

"There are four people on this squad, and were all in this together." Sasuke finished for Naruto.

"Were comrades Kakashi one goes down we all get mad as hell. We take care of each other." I said my arms across my chest and my wolves on either side on me.

"Yeah the four of us are one!" Sakura yelled standing up.

"The four of you are one, that's your excuse! Well then… You pass." Kakashi said as the sky cleared, sending Naruto and Sakura in to confusion.

"What?"

"You pass."

"How'd we pass?" asked Sakura still confused as well as Naruto.

"You are the first students who have passed my exam. All my other students did everything I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"The exercise is over, you all pass. And Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow." He said as they jumped up and down and cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the distance?" Kakashi asked through the headset.

"About five meters ahead. I'm ready."

"Same."

"I'm ready anytime!"

"All set."

"GO!" Kakashi gave us the signal to go. We raced toward the cat. Naruto pounced on the cat. "I got it. OW! I don't have it." The cat clawed his face.  
I laughed, "Watch this," I pulled out a pack of herbs, "Cat nip."  
I scattered som on the ground, "No just wait."  
~~~10 min. later~~~  
"Verify red ribbon on left ear, are you sure this is the target, Tora"  
"Yep this is the kit, Tora."  
"Good I knew your animal skills would come in handy."  
"Nope, just that no true cat can refuse cat nip. I just wish I could keep it."  
"Nope." Kakashi took the highly druged kat and walked of.  
~At the Hokage tower~  
"No wonder it ran. I would to."  
"Kristal." Kakashi said.  
"Truth, now I wish I kept it… poor kit."  
"Kristal!"  
"Sorry."

"Now for your next mission: Hmmm there's babysitting the elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help digging potatoes."

"NO THANK YOU! I want to do more exciting missions!" naruto burst out.  
"I agree."  
"How dare you! You are the only Genin with no experience." I sucked through my teeth, but kept my mouth shut.

The Hokage cleared his throat and went on explaining about missions, the elemental countries, and the ninja ranks. I zoned him out.  
"Hey! Are you guys listening?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I apologize."  
"You treat us like you're our grandpa! I am not the same pranking kid I was. I am a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" The Hokage then started laughing.

I whispered, "I think old age has finally caught up with him." Sakura put a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto also covered his mouth to hide his laughter; while Kakashi bopped me on the back of the head and started scolding me, even though you could see the amusement in his eye.  
"Since Naruto is so determined to get a mission, how can I refuse? All right, I'll give you a C-Ranked mission. You will be guarding someone." Team Seven looked shocked  
"Who is it?" Naruto cheered jumping up and down like a bunny the Hokage laughed, "Don't be so impatient. Send him in please!" We looked at the door waiting, and then all of a sudden the door opens revealing a drunken old man.  
"What little brats? And you the small shrimp, you want me to believe you're a ninja!" Naruto then laughed, "Who is the small shrimp he's talking about." We all looked at him, Naruto finally got it and went to pounce on the old geezer when Kakashi caught him, "Naruto you can't kill the person we are supposed to protect."

"You, little girl with the cat on your shoulder, you look like you can't kill anything much less be even close to a ninja." I went to pounce, but Sakura and Sasuke, with a little of Kakashi's help, held me back, "Kristal, you can't kill the person we need to protect."I huffed, "Then I will have to prove you wrong, you stupid drunken old geezer! Watch, I'll be the first one to save your meaningless ass!"  
The drunken old man took a swig of his alcohol bottle, "My name is Tazuna, I am a bridge builder, and I expect to get to my country safely even if it means you have to give up your life."  
I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow 'Does he think we will be killed by simple thieves in our way, something strange is going on with this geezer.'

I walked out of the Hokage building when Kakashi dismissed us. I went straight home, grabbed my summoning scrolls and left Anko a note

~At the gate~  
"Yeah, Alright!" Naruto yelled in excitement jumping up and down aging like a bunny. I placed my hand on his head to make him stay in one place.  
"What are you so happy about?" Sakura asks.  
"This is my first time out of the village!" he answered.  
Tazuna snapped and complained and Kakashi told him that everything would be fine, "Hey one day I'm going to be Hokage and you will have no choice but to look up to me."  
"Please, there is no chance in hell you will be Hokage." Tazuna started mocking Naruto's dream making me angry, "Yo, old man, keep your opinions to yourself so we can get this over with and you can go back to your everyday life." I said with a glare he gulped and nodded, "Can we move on Kakashi Sensei?"

He nodded and I took the lead walking slowly, Sakura then spoke up as we walked "Hey Mr. Tazuna your country is the Land of Waves, right?" "Yeah, what of it." "Kakashi Sensei aren't there ninja in the Land of Waves?" "No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves. Though there are Hidden Villages where ninja reside." I then zoned out of their conversation.  
'Kristal, I feel two chakra signatures following us.'  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kakashi asked that if we doubted the Hokage, "No I zoned out your conversation."  
I narrowed my eyes and straightened my body spreading my chakra out. Sasuke and Naruto looked at me noticing how I became serious so suddenly. They both came to me quietly and casually, asking with their eyes, "Keep your guard up." Sasuke nodded but Naruto looked confused "Why?"  
"Something isn't right about Tazuna. Anko told me if someone tenses at a subject something isn't right."  
The first little while went pretty smoothly. Sakura asked about the land of waves military and Kakashi explained how there were no ninja there.  
I'd been to the Land of Waves a few years ago, it was pretty bad, the country was poor and the people were miserable.

Kakashi started explaining about the importance of the five Kage.  
"Ha, then Lord Hokage's really important!" Sakura said excitedly  
"Hey!" Kakashi snapped "You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking!" sakura and naruto shook their heads nervously.  
'Oh, come on, could you be any more obvious.' I thought  
Kakashi patted Sakura's head "Well there are no ninja battles on a C ranked mission, so you can relax." he assured  
"Then were not gonna run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that." Sakura said  
"Ha-ha-ha, not likely." Kakashi laughed  
'Tarzana's tense, does that mean that he's the target of those ninja?'

We've been walking for about an hour.  
The silance was making me uneasy,I was flitting with my hair, pulling it into a pony tail  
"Hey, Kristal, can I hold your sword?" Naruto asked  
"Not on your life, Naruto."  
Naruto pouted, "why not?"  
"Last thing we need is a nut-head with a sword."

Sakura and Sasuke were walking behind us, Sakura was flirting with Sasuke, but he clearly wasn't interested, 'If she would get over him she wouldn't be as weak as she is...'

We passed a puddle, 'there hasn't be ran for days...'.  
When we were a few meters away from the puddle, two rogue nins leapt out of the puddle and caught Kakashi with a chain that was attached to their gloves. "Do it!" they pulled on their joined chain and shredded Kakashi to ribbons.

"Ka-Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled

The ninja appeared behind him. "Now it's your turn."

They whipped there chains at Naruto, but lucky for him, Sasuke jumped into the air and pinned their chain into a tree. He landed on their armored gloves and, using the gloves for a hand-hold, kicked them both square in their faces.

They disconnected there chain and ran for Sakura and Tazuna. 'So the bridge builder's their target.'  
"I've got to stop them! I've got to stop them!" sakura yelled. She put herself in front of Tazuna. "Stay behind me!" she commanded.

The ninja jumped in to the tree closest to them, Sapphire jumped and began scratching at the mans eyes.  
The other was coming from behind them Sasuke was too far and not fast enough. Naruto was out of it and Kakashi was dead. "Shadow prison!" Shadows wrapped around him and me creating a black dome over him and me.  
"Ah... one on one with a Genin. So foolish." I consetrated and bended the shadows to keep him in place. I felt blood drip from my nose, 'Damn it all... I have to end this'  
"Endless night!" the shadows wrapped around his body mummifying him, "Relese."  
The dome clapsed and all that was left was me with a strem of blood from my nose and the corps of the rogue ninja on the ground with several gashes and wounds. I looked to see the other was tied to a tree with claw markes and blood running down his face.

I looked at what I did, and i felt guilt for what i did. He was dead. I felt a hand on my and I whipped around with my sword to Kakashi's neck. I looked to where we saw Kakashi 'died' to see wood.

"Ka-Kakashi sensei."

"Good job Sasuke. You too Sakura." Naruto looked surprised and frustrated. Ishethed my sword and whipped the blood off my face. Everyone, but Kakashi, didn't notice I killed that Ninja yet.

"Hey Naruto you're not hurt are you, scaredy-cat."

Naruto glared at him, "Sasuke! —."

"Naruto! Be still, very still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take you to the hospital." Sakura was the first person to noticed the blood on my face, "Kristal, are you alright theirs blood…."

"I'm fine Sakura."

"But the blood…." She then looked at the to see body of the ninja in a puddle of blood. She looked in horror and went to a bush to throw up, as did Tazuna. I looked away from them and looked at Kakashi, "Sorry…." He came and patted me on the head in reassurance, "You were doing your job, Kristal." I nodded "Sensei I'm going to wash off the blood in the river ok?" He nodded and I went to the river hidden behind trees and bushes.

I went to the river and washed the blood off and lost my lunch, I then rejoined the group. Kakashi explained why he faked his death in the first place and who these ninja were after.

Sakura then spoke up, "We are Genin we are not prepared for this mission. We should go back ." I stayed quiet to hear everyone's opinion about going back to the village or to continue the mission. Naruto then snapped and did a heroic speech when he stabbed himself to get the poison out, "Naruto, great speech, but if you don't stop the bleeding you'll die of blood loss." Naruto then freaked out, Kakashi calmed him down.

"Kris what do you think we should do continue or go back?" Naruto asked as a bandage was wrapped tightly around his hand.  
"It could be a bit more deadly. But I'm not the Jounin. You make the call Kakashi."  
"We'll go on." He sighed


	4. Chapter 4

We were on a boat of a friend of Tazuna to continue the mission. I sat next to Kakashi because everybody hasn't stopped worrying about me. I zoned out the conversation thinking about the Ninja I had killed not able to shake it out of my head.

"Kristal, you were protecting who you were asked to more importantly your friends." Kakashi said, placing a hand on my head,"Its the way of ninja life."  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
The boat then stopped and everyone got off, "Now get me home in one piece." We nodded.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took the front; While Kakashi and Tazuna took the middle. I on the other hand took the far back. Naruto then ran ahead and looked around wildly. Naruto then flung a kunai in a seat of bushes, "Over there!" Sakura and Tazuna gasped Kakashi stiffened in surprise and Sasuke…well was Sasuke.

Naruto then flung kunai wildly one accidently flew to me. I was still in my thoughts that I didn't notice the kunai coming towards me until it was in my upper arm, snapping me out of my daze.  
I looked at the kunai in my arm blinking for a few minutes. I don't know what was going to happen if I kept starring at it I just thought 'Did Naruto just….'

I was then brought out of my thoughts by Kakashi's yelling, "Kristal, are you ok!" they turned to look at me, eyes widening when they saw the kunai in my arm. Sakura then hit Naruto on the head, "You idiot!"

Kakashi came to me and Naruto kept apologizing, "Let me look at it Kristal." I nodded Kakashi ripped my sleeve to see the wound.

I grabbed the kunai, ignoring Kakashi's scolding, and yanked the kunai out. Blood started gushing out I put my other hand over the wound and it glowed a soft green around my wound and the bleeding started to stop after a few minutes it and I wrapped bandages around it.

I then felt something in the air that made me tense. I wasn't focused enough to actually work with my common sense. I heard something in the air coming toward us fast. I grabbed Tazuna and brought him down "Duck!" Everyone dropped to the ground quickly.

A sword raced above our heads and jammed itself in a tree in front of us. A man went on the hilt of the sword, back towards us. Kakashi stepped forward "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momichi, Rouge Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, am I right?" Sasuke tensed and snapped his head to Kakashi, "Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. I taught you team work now use it."

"Sharingan, Sharingan, I keep hearing it, but I don't know what it is." Naruto complained Sasuke then spoke up, "Sharingan is a rare technique with the eyes. This Dojutsu can comprehend with any technique Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Then inflict them back at the opponent. That's not all Sharingan can do though."

He was then interrupted by Zabuza, "You got it boy, but you only scratched the surface. Sharingan can copy these moves in every detail." Zabuza went on how Kakashi was in his bingo book and told us his nickname was Kakashi the one who copied over a thousand Jutsus.

I then spoke to myself "Sharingan? Wasn't that in the Uchiha Clan?" Sasuke looked at me and nodded. Zabuza then stated he needed to kill Tazuna. We surrounded Tazuna quickly.

Zabuza disappeared and landed in the pond of water and I felt him building up a lot of chakra, 'What is he planning to do?' He then said "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" He then disappeared suddenly I looked around ignoring their conversation and spread out my chakra looking for him, "Now if we fail we only die."

"How can you say that, Kristal?" Sakura yelled. The mist began to get thicker and thicker in a matter of seconds,"Dead truth."  
"Eight Points: larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart," I tensed up ready for anything.

Kakashi then unleashed a huge amount of chakra making the mist disappear. Zabuza then appeared in front of me his blade and my katana clashed together.  
Zabuza struggled, but I didn't. Even though it looked I was winning, I was losing, 'Think, relax" I I used a little of the chakra to push Zabuza back away with my katana.

Kakashi then came fast when he noticed Zabuza's guard was down and stabbed him in the stomach with a Kunai. Instead of blood coming out of his stomach it was water, 'Water clone?' Another Zabuza came behind him, "Sensei behind you!" Zabuza swung his sword chopping 'Kakashi' in half, "Die!" Kakashi then turned into a puddle of water. Zabuza looked shocked Kakashi then appeared behind him, kunai to his neck.

Zabuza chuckled at Kakashi, "Finished? You don't get it do you. I won't be beaten by a mere copy ninja as you." That Zabuza turned into a water clone too and another Zabuza appeared behind a shocked Kakashi, "That one is a clone!" Naruto shouted.

I quickly put Tazuna behind me, "Stay behind me, Tazuna." He nodded Zabuza went to chop Kakashi in half again, but he ducked just in time. The sword jammed itself in the ground Zabuza used the sword to lift himself up and kicked Kakashi away from them and into the water. Zabuza ran to the water and did a back flip into the water.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled, "I can't believe he got kicked like that!"

'He has great physical strength too.' Kakashi came above water for breath Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi standing on the water. Zabuza rushed into hand signs "Water prison Jutsu." A sphere of water closed around Kakashi, "This prison is made of water, but it is stronger than steel. You can't even move." Zabuza did the one handed sign for ram and gathered his chakra, "Water Clone Jutsu."

A clone then formed on top of the water, "You think that wearing a headband makes you a ninja. Ha, when it comes from life to death at your hands that's the true test of being a ninja. When you become so strong that you are in my bingo book then I might even consider you a ninja." Zabuza's clone then disappeared in the mist, then reappeared in front of Naruto and kneed his face making him fly back and his headband to fly off of him. He turned to me, "How did it feel, to take a life?" He said as he walked towards me the clone stepped on the headband like it was trash

"I didn't do it for fun. I will not turn in to the monster you so proudly call yourself. I will be known but not as a monster." I said and rushed at him nothing but rage flowing in my blood. I clashed swords with him, as well as locked eyes, "We may be ninja, we may be Genin but put these names in you book, Sasuke Uchiha survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sakura Haruno the best genjutsu user ever known, Naruto Uzumaki the Next Hokage, and, Kristal Hikari the girl who kicked your pathetic ass." I said smirking. He shoved off and kicked me into the trees. I stood up and coughed up blood.

"Kristal! All of you get out of here! Take the bridge builder and run!" Kakashi yelled from inside his little fish bowl.

"Sasuke, Kristal I have a plan." Naruto said tying his headband back on, I smirked "Alright."

Sakura looked at me, "But Kristal …." I smiled and put a hand on her head like Anko and the Hokage dose to me when she goes on a mission and repeated her words, "Everything will be ok."

Her eyes widened and Tazuna looked at me in awe. I took my hand off her head and looked to Naruto, "Let's do this." He grinned, "Right!" Sasuke smirked, "Finally thinking about team work." I turned to Sakura, "Guard Tazuna." She looked at Zabuza with fear in her eyes, "Don't worry, he won't even get near you, that's a promise. Dstay with her let the others have some action." Sakura nodded and went to guard Tazuna. I picked up my katana. Everyone looked at my Katana in shock never seeing it coated in crystal and ice before, "Alright Kristal, Sasuke. Let's get wild." Naruto says with a grin.

Kakashi then interrupted, "What are you doing I told you to run! This fight was over when I got caught. Your mission is to protect the bridge builder nothing else."

"Bull shit Kakashi. I was told in the beginning 'the ones who leave their teammates behind are worse than scum,' isn't that right Sensei." He looked at me in shock. I smirked and glanced at the others  
Naruto then asked "Bridge builder."

"This all happened because of me. Go ahead and fight to save you sensei." We nodded  
"Well it's time to kick ass."

Zabuza started laughing, "You haven't learned anything have you? When I was your age I killed several with my bare hands."

My team gasped, "Zabuza the Demon of the Mist." Kakashi stated, "So I am in your Bingo book" Kakashi then told us about how in the village in the mist had to fight and kill each other the last one standing will become ninja.

Sakura then looked at him in pure shock and fear.

"Little red head girl, you killed before you know what it feels like." He said looking at me.

"I don't kill for the feel of it. I did it because it was my job." I growled.

Zabuza chuckled, "You think that will last, you of all people. Your clan, your family, the little bo-"

I rushed at Zabuza rushed to meet me and our weapons clashed sending sparks in the air, "YOU. KNOW. NOTHING. ABOUT. ME!" I screamed as I pushed off, "Though I may be a ninja and may have to take lives in the future it will never fill right." I said, "But compered to you. You who kills for the trill of it. Your scum." I growled and noticed the others giving me questionable looks, "Tell later, live now."

Zabuza started laughing and created another clone quickly. Naruto this time was quick to act and made shadow clones. They all then rushed to Zabuza with Kunai and made a dome around and on top of Zabuza. Zabuza flung all of the shadow clones back. Naruto the dug in his bag and threw a Demon wind Shuriken towards Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it with no problem and looked at the shuriken funny then smirked.

He jumped into the air then threw the shuriken to the real Zabuza. Zabuza caught it with no problem, but then another came after him, he jumped over that one with ease. The shuriken then turned into Naruto. He flung his kunai at the hand holding Kakashi prisoner in the fish bowl; Zabuza had no choice but to move.

Naruto had managed to actually cut his face, it made him furious. Zabuza was about to use the shuriken he caught on Naruto, but Kakashi interfered just in time with his knuckles making them bleed.

"Naruto, great job." Naruto then explained how he did it, I ran on to the water and past Zabuza and Naruto on my back. Then teleported back on land letting Naruto go. I then felt my body getting weak. I went behind a tree and coughed spitting out a little blood, I then looked over the group for any minor wounds, 'They all seem ok.'

I then noticed senbons come out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck causing him to fall. I looked to see a kid our age in the tree on the other side of us with a mist hunter-nin mask on. Kakashi went to Zabuza checking for a pulse, "There's no pulse." The hunter-nin then bowed, "Thank you I have been hunting Zabuza for a long time."

I stood up but it didn't last for long cause as soon as I stood, I fell into nothing but black. I heard my name but couldn't respond, and I fell intounconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly open my eyes to see shocking blue eyes and blond spiky hair, "Naruto…" I growl as I put my foot on his face and shove him back in to a wall.

"Well good to see you're awake." Kakashi said from beside me.

'_What the fuck, Senka?' _ I thought as I sat up.

'_**Well it was either you die or I knock you out so you could heal.'**_

'_Fine am I healed or what?'_

'_**Just eat something and your fine, pup.'**_

I sit up, "What the hell happen to you?" I said looking at Kakashi who looked worse than me. I dug in my bag and pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar, '_This is why I love being Choji's best friend other than Shikamaru._' I thought as I took a bite of it.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto said as he got up, there was a nice red foot print on his face.

"Choji gave it to me as well as other supplies as a thank you and good luck, why?" I asked as I finished the snack.

"Why would he thank you?" Sakura asked as she sat beside me.

"I helped him and Shikamaru train when Ino care less." I said, "Typical Ino. Too busy with her looks to care, I pity Shika and Choji."

"You're not the only one." Sakura said.

"Well now that you're healed and better. I think we have a problem."

"Zabuza isn't exactly dead." I said not letting sansei finish, "I know because I knew where those senbons hit. It put him in a temporary death like coma so we can expect to see him and the masked kid again." I said looking down. I silently cursed and stood, "I'm going to train." I said then walked outside.

**~Time Skip~**

I flipped and through senbons in to the tree in front of me and landed on my feet with a little stumble.

'_I have been at this for an hour and I still can't get it! Damn Anko would have slapped me in the head by now.'_

'_**Pup, take a break.' Senka said concern layering her voice.**_

'_Can't, I have to get my strength back.'_

'_**Cant or wont, dear, you know that if you stop and stay still, you know the memories will come back.'**_

I sighed and concentrated and a hazy image of a pure white wolf with pure amethyst eyes and swirls going from her eyes and down her sides.

"Don't even start. I know already." I said as I leaned against a tree and put my face in my hands.

"Pup, Kristal, what you learned that night was invaluable. That night oh so long ago, it will never ever be your fault. Your mom left you in the Anko and the Hokage's care to **protect **you." Senka said coming over and nuzzling.

"But the dreams and memories they get worse, and now that I finally get friends if worse comes to it I must leave them." I said as I lean my head against the tree trunk, "I almost lost control that last time when he brought up the past. And if it is Haku, I'm screwed Senka."

"I know. Believe me I know."

"Then we pray to whatever god is out there."

"Yeah."

"We're screwed."

"Most defiantly."

"Go out with a bang?"

"What else is there to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! This is an Authors note to tell you why I haven't been Updating in forever.**

**My computer crashed and I lost everything including my stories.**

**I just got my internet back up**

**I'm working on it. Pm me if you have any ideas on what I can do for my stories.**

**Thanks a lot. Update when I can I'm on my dad's laptops so I'll try.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasuke may be OCC a bit. Sorry!**  
**BTW IM GOING TO CHANGE MY USERNAME TO ThiliaCat**

* * *

I walked back to the house, thinking about what I have to do. I opened the door and walked in to my team and eating dinner. I hadn't realized how late it is.  
"Well, welcome back. How, was your training?" Kakashi asked as I sat beside Sasuke.  
"It went well." I started to eat silently till a little kid outburst.  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TO TRY?! YOU CANT BEAT GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT YOU CLAIM OR HOW YOU TRAIN, YOULL DIE!" The kid yelled tears raced down his face. And he picked the wrong day to do that.  
"Listen kid and I'm only going to say this once. You think your life sucks; try living, being the only one to remember what happened the night YOUR ENTIER FAMILY WAS SLATHERED AND YOU TAKING THE BLAME! TO WATCH WHILE YOU FATHER SCREAMED AT YOU TO RUN AND HAVE HIM KILLED BEFORE YOU, BECAUSE I HAVE. IM THE LAST, UNLESS BY SOME GOD FORSAKEN MIRICAL MY BROTHER SOME HOW LIVED! SO STOP YOU FREAKING 'POOR PITY YOU SHIT', YOU STILL HAVE YOUR FAMILY!" I screamed and walked off, aggravated to the max.

**-POV CHANGE Sasuke's pov :P Enjoy-**

* * *

Only one word came to mind, damn. She was the last like me. But she seemed to want to leave something out, something about her brother. She stormed out probably because the look in her eye seemed like she wanted to punch the kid. So did I.  
I stood and walked out; something compelled me to talk to her. I guess because she was alone like me.  
I walked till I heard hits landing on a tree. I walked further and saw her. Her knuckles were bloody, and she wasn't stopping any time soon.  
"Someone's pissed?" She turned and noticed me and went back to abusing her fist and the tree.  
"What do you want, Sasuke?" She emphasized the words with punches and kicks.  
"Train, and talk. Instead of killing your fist against the, lets spar." I got into a stance, she faced me. Her face holding pure surprise.  
"Sure." She ran at me top speed and we became locked in tijutsu fight.  
She tossed kicks and punches my towards me and I blocked all of them.  
"Surely you have more tricks then this." I chuckled.

**-POV CHANGE Kristal's :P enjoy-**

* * *

The bastered was laughing at me. I smirked and teleported behind him. With two fingers I struck him I be tween the shoulder blades. He fell to his knees, he growled and struggled to get to his feeet.  
"I am not weak." I smiled,"But I do win." I struck again and helped him up.  
"Damn you. How the hell did you do that?" He stood and leaned against a tree. i smirked, finally something Uchiha dont know.  
I chuckaled, "Okay in exchange you teach me fire style jutsu." I held out my hand and he shook it in agreement, "Okay we'll start now. First thing is to learn the human body. What i did was temperearly disable your body. I took a little bit of chakura and focesed it in the tips of my fingers paralized your nerves, therefore paralizing you from the shoulders down." I took out a map of the human boy and procieded to enlight him,"Say Sasuke, why are you being do kind when before you hated my guts?"  
"Your the last off your clan right? I understand that, being te last to uphold the name, its hard, so we keep a mask to hide whats wrong, but it cracks and brakes, so we contiue to remake it. I geuss that this puts us as, what friends?" He looked up from the map, his eyes showned an endless void of sadness and pain that no one truely understood. My mask cracked and tears spilled after all these years i finally let someone see my pain as i broke there in front of the Uchiha.  
He said nothing and just put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me close,"Friends." I said in agreement as i continued to hug him back, he didnt shed a tear, but i could tell he was in pain,"Kay lets contiue."

**-POV CHANGE Sasuke's :P Enoy-**

* * *

Out of all the things I expected, i didnt expect to end up conforting her, but i did. Me and her shere a conection that we only understand, "Yeah, now teach me how to foces the chakura." I stood and helped her up.  
"Alright but only on the tree, no Attacking Naruto with it, No matter if he deserves it or not. Or the trining ends here." She saoid, damn it,"Fine, geuss that goes for Sakura too?"  
"As much as Pinkie deserves it, yes. Kakashi, only during training." i nodded. She closed her eyes and the tip of her forefinger glowed faintly and she struck the tree and it cracked and left a hole.  
"Now you." She smirked and we trained on controling the amount of chakura.


	8. REWRITTEN NOTICE

**ATTENTION THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY GOING TO BE REWRITTEN. I'M SORRY, IT'S JUST SOME HAS CONSTANTLY POINTED OUT THAT MY CHARACTER HAS SOME MARY-SUE CHARACTERISTICS.**

**ILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I'M DONE AND YOU CAN RE-READ THE STORY. ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. **


End file.
